elucubrations de moi
by HelenMayson
Summary: des minifics, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, sur D-Gray Man. Parce que je suis en vacances, que je m'ennuie, et que je hais les résumés...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens! Je suis en vacances, et comme je m'ennuie, je poste un truc histoire de mettre du neuf. Hell est partie une semaine et je suis toute seule, donc pour pas tomber dans la déprime, j'essaye de m'occuper en écrivant T_T

* * *

**

La Congrégation de l'Ordre noir, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, l'air est frais...c'est une journée normale et accueillante qui s'annonce devant nous...

un instant...

Journée "normale et accueillante" ? Pas d'explosion ? Pas de cris ? Pas de dispute ? Pas de course poursuite endiablée dans les couloirs de l'Ordre ? Pas de "Moyashi je vais t'buter !" et autres subtilités du genre ?... Les murs de l'Ordre ne résonne rien à part le silence...

...

C'est une journée bien calme...

huh...même anormalement _calme_... Mais où sont donc nos chers exorcistes ?

Oh, mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Enfin une once de vie, un espoir d'habitation, un murmure, une...

"Ramenez-vous ou je viens vous chercher et ça risque pas de vous plaire!"

...euh...une voix ...?... Il semble que rien n'ai changé finalement...Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? Nous apercevons de loin ce cher Kanda, en pleine course poursuite (chose tout à fait ordinaire ici) et ce avec Lavi et Allen (détail quelque peu étrange, mais plausible) et vraisemblablement les trois garçons ont une cible commune (ok...ça, c'est moins normal)... D'ailleurs, ils ont l'air d'avoir du mal à courir...

Les trois exorcistes coincent leur victime qui malheureusement se retrouve piégé dans un cul-de-sac. Sans aucune possibilité de fuite, cette pauvre petite chose opte pour un regard larmoyant de coquer battu. Mais il découvre vite que sa tactique a échoué lorsqu'il en vient à esquiver la lame de mugen qui lui passe juste à un millimètre de l'oreille - quelques mèches de cheveux tombent au sol - et en voyant le regard toujours aussi furieux des trois jeunes hommes. Enfin, étant donné que la "cible" ici présente était Komui Lee, inventeur fou, victime de sister-complex et - malheureusement - grand intendant de l'ordre noir, il est normale que sa tactique ai échouée...

-Allons les garçons...je vous assure qu'on peut négocier...

-P"t'être après vous avoir découpé en morceau... rétorque Kanda en retirant son sabre du mur.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître saugrenue comme idée, mais prenez le bon côté des choses...

-Quel bon côté ? Renchérit le samouraï en levant son pied affublé d'un... euh...talon aiguille ... ?

Le jeune homme venait en effet de lever le pied, menaçant de planter son talon dans l'œil de son supérieur hiérarchique - chose qu'il aurait aisément fait s'il n'avait pas autant de mal à tenir debout - et il semblait que les talons ne soient pas les seuls éléments étrangers sur le japonais...encore moins sur ses deux collègues. Hum... En fait, pour être brève, les trois compères se retrouvaient avec des attributs...pas très masculins...mais alors là, pas du tout...et que leurs attributs masculins s'étaient évaporés...Je pense que vous aurez tous compris où je veux en venir

pour ceux qui n'auraient pas capté, ils sont devenus des femmes (je sais, ça casse l'intrigue mais mieux vaut être directe sinon on en a pour des plombs)

-Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais...

-Mais quoi ? Crièrent ensemble les trois exorcistes

-D'accord, je n'ai aucune excuse, mais ces chaussures vous font d'adorables petits petons. Ajouta l'intendant en espérant naïvement attendrir ses cadets.

Grosse erreur.

D'un commun accord, Allen, Lavi et Kanda envoyèrent leur "adorables petits petons" dans la face de Komui, le pauvre homme s'étala de la façon la moins gracieuse qui soit, pendant que ses assaillants, s'étant un peu défoulés, s'en retournèrent. Kanda avait décidé de retirer ses chaussures, optant pour la marche pieds nus.

La raison de leur transformation était bien sûr, et vous l'aurez tous deviné, Komui lui-même, et plus particulièrement son hobby du moment: mettre son nez dans les armoires du département scientifique histoire de "trouver quelque chose à faire". Et ce "quelque chose à faire" avait donné pour résultat la transformation des trois pauvres exorcistes, qui, sans le savoir, avaient été choisis par l'esprit dérangé de Komui, afin de servir de cobayes à ses noirs desseins...

"Mais c'est pas vrai !" se lamentaient Reever et le reste de son équipe, en rangeant le bazar engendré par les bêtises de leur superviseur. Ce dernier, neutralisé en pleine fuite par le coup magistral et non moins élégant de Kanda et ses collègues, s'était fait ramassé par le département scientifique et ligoté dans l'espoir qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne ainsi ficelé.

La question qui se posait alors était "comment avait-il fait?" car personne dans l'ordre, que ce soit les scientifiques, sa secrétaire qui gardait constamment un œil sur lui, ou encore sa sœur, n'avaient rien vu, rien entendu, rien présenti...

il semblait que toutes ces années de machiavéliques expériences échouées lui aient servi de leçon: il avait appris à être discret... et il était doué. Parce que dans "comment avait-il fait?" on se demandait aussi comment il avait pu fait porter des talons à Lavi, Allen, et surtout comment il avait réussi à faire porter ça à Kanda ? Exploi surhumain, duquel il ne tirerait une gloire palpable que par son propre génie dérangé. Génie d'autant plus dément car se risquer à faire ça à Kanda, était tout bonnement suicidaire. L'un des multiples adjectifs qui qualifiait Komui Lee, mais pas le moindre...

L'inventeur fou était neutralisé pour cette fois...mais pour combien de temps ?

C'était l'effroyable question qui hantait l'esprit de tout être présent dans l'ordre...

Toute potentielle victime...

Komui avait beau être un empoté et un cinglé...c'était le cauchemar de la Congrégation entière...

**ooO0ooO0OooO0oo**

Miranda Lotto, Yuu Kanda, deux être que tout oppose, mais unis par une passion et un désir comme: celui qu'il entretenait l'un pour l'autre. Il s'était entendus pour garder cette passion et ce désir secret, à l'abri de la connaissance de leur entourage. Cependant, le caractère secret de leur relation était mis en danger par les tendances de l'un d'entre eux (ceux qui auront le nom de Miranda dans la tête, détrompez-vous, pour les autres, merci de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute).

En effet, le fautif n'était pas la maladroite, malchanceuse et timide Miranda, mais plutôt son compagnons et taciturne collègue, Kanda. Le jeune homme n'était certainement pas d'une nature imprudente, au point de laisser les autres découvir facilement ses faiblesses émotionnels, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, il aimait "vivre dangereusement", et prendre la liberté de jouer avec les nerfs de sa collègue allemande...

...du baiser furtif au réfectoire ...

Après le déjeuner, ou quand bon lui semblait, Kanda s'amusait à passer près de sa collègue, capturant ses lèvres quelques secondes, ou s'il se sentait en veine, à lui faire partager un baiser passionné, mais non moins discret. Et ce, sans que personne au alentour ne s'en rende compte...l'entraînement, que disait Miranda...

...en passant au câlin dans la bibliothèque...

Tout le monde savait que Miranda passait le clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. C'était l'un des rares endroits où sa maladresse ne ferait pas de victime. Ce qu'on savait moins par contre, c'est que de temps à autre, son amant l'entraînait dans les recoins les plus éloignés de cette (mine de rien, immense) bibliothèque. Il fallait alors que l'allemande fournisse des efforts presque surhumains pour étouffer les soupirs et les "couinements" qu'elle émettait, afin que personne ne les entende et aille voir d'où venait ces étranges "bruits", lorsque les mains du japonais venait à explorer des zones un peu trop sensibles de son corps...

...et nous passerons sur les escapades dans les douches...trop d'efforts à fournir pour Miranda et ses malencontreux réflexes vocaux...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il en résultait toujours la même chose, et ce, peu importe ce que Kanda avait fait: une Miranda embarrassée et rouge, sous les regards étonnés de ses collègues, et un kendoka arborant un étrange sourire en coin...

* * *

**A la base, les élucubrations de Komui étaient sensée être le début d'une fic, mais mon inspi' est partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et ce truc est resté plusieurs semaines dans mon ordi sans espoir de vie sur ce site...Et le Kanda/Miranda, c'est mon côté fangirl qui revient à la charge. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**review...?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**auteurs: **masaari et Hell**  
**_

_**disclaimer :** D-Gray Man ne nous appartient pas, ça se verrait sinon... _

_Sinon on a rien de très important à dire alors bonne lecture ^^ on espère que ça plaise.  
_

_

* * *

_

Le moment s'annonçait parfait pour une grasse matinée bien méritée. Il était assez tard, pourtant,, il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul bruit à l'intérieur de l'ordre, tout ses habitants sûrement trop occupés à récupérer de la fête de la veille. Ladite fête avait été organisée afin de célébrer le retour des exorcistes d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse.

La seule chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, moi, Miranda Lotto, c'était pourquoi je me réveillais avec l'envie de massacrer les oiseaux qui avaient commencé à chanter à l'extérieur. Je n'étais d'ordinaire pas hostile à ces adorable créatures et à leurs agaçantes sérénades matinales, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait qu'elles avaient mal choisie leur jour pour me faire une démonstration de leur talent vocale. La seule chose que ces piaffes m'inspiraient à l'instant était l'envie pressante de les étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive... ou à la rigueur, jusqu'à obtenir leur mutisme définitif... Il semblait que le moindre son me fasse l'effet de million de cloche sonnant en même temps à l'intérieur de mon crâne, sensation, qui, aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, n'avait jamais été agréable. Cela s'ajoutant à une ribambelle d'autres symptômes qui caractérisait ce qu'on appelait subtilement gueule de bois...

Je n'étais pas une soularde, c'était clair, mais le temps d'une soirée, sous l'euphorie générale, et influencée par les autres convives, j'avais eu la faiblesse d'accepter un verre... vite suivie par de nombreux autres ...

C'est donc avec les idées embrumées et cet épuisant sentiment de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules -dans le sens propre du terme- que j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, me rendant compte d'une sensation étrange derrière moi. Et si ce détail était déjà inquiétant, le fait que je ne reconnaisse pas la chambre dans laquelle j'étais l'était encore plus. J'essayais alors de bouger, mais me figeant immédiatement lorsque je sentis le mouvement d'un bras se resserrant autour de ma taille. Et le contact de la peau nue contre la mienne m'informait rapidement de la tenue dans laquelle j'étais, ou plutôt de l'absence de tenue, quelque qu'il soit... Je me crispais encore davantage en sentant un soufle léger et chaud sur ma nuque...

seigneur...je ne toucherais plus jamais à l'alcool de ma vie.._._

Je me rendais alors compte que mon dos était contre ce que je traduisais comme un torse musclé, ma taille étant entourée par un bras tout aussi musclé et dont la prise était ferme et assurée... Et si ces premiers détails me permettaient encore de douter du sexe de la personne derrière moi, ce que je sentais dans le bas de mon dos dispersait tout malentendu... Et _**ça **_c'était inquiétant ...

_Plus jamais_.

Tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, ce qui était presque impossible pour moi, je cherchais, sans savoir pourquoi, à découvrir l'identité potentielle de mon ... "amant"?... Cela me permettant peut-être dans un élan désespéré de réflexion, de m'échapper et de m'enfuir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Je priais déjà pour que ce ne soit pas le maréchal Cross, ou quelque exorciste que ce soit, encore moins un membre du département scientifique ... en fait je priais pour que ce ne soit aucun homme de l'Ordre en générale... Mais bon, vu ce que j'avais remarqué toute seule, c'était improbable...

Pourquoi avais-je accepté ce verre... J'y pense, c'était le maréchal Cross et Lavi qui me l'avaient offert...

Ces deux-là, mettez-les dans la même pièce avec une bouteille de vodka et vous obtiendrez un remake de Sodome et Gomorrhe... Je les revois encore, dansant et chantant à tout casser, ladite bouteille de vodka dans la main, la moitié du département scientifique, visiblement contents de leur soirée, certains avec leur cravate attachée sur la tête, en train de faire la chenille autour des deux exorcistes... mais je m'éloigne de mon sujet premier donc...

Je me crispe de nouveau. l'intrus vient de bouger! Dans le cas présent, c'est moi l'intruse, mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment j-aaaah! Il se pelotonne encore plus contre moi, plonge son visage un peu plus dans mon cou, i-il-il...frissonne...?

...

Un sentiment horrible m'assaille alors... la culpabilité!

Pourquoi je culpabilisais ? Du fait de vouloir m'enfuir à tout prix et d'abandonner ce pauvre homme/garçon(?) à son sort dans le froid de sa solitude et de son lit (je souligne que nous étions sous une énorme couche de drap et de couverture...) raison totalement illégitime, j'en conviens, mais il n'en fallait pas moins pour me faire douter. Ma logique douteuse se montrait traître dans les pires moments de mon existence...

Faisant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas faire de geste trop brusque, je me tournais doucement et lentement afin de faire face à mon destin... Lorsque je fus enfin face à lui, je ne vis d'abord pas son visage, mais la vision et la sensation de ses longs cheveux sur ma peau me fit tout de suite comprendre à qui j'avais à faire.

Alors, se retrouver dans la même pièce que le maréchal Sokaro était effrayant en soi, entendre le maréchal Cross vous faire des avances, c'était inquiétant. Allen en mode poker dans la même pièce que soit, c'était légèrement dérangeant. Mais se retrouver dans un lit, à peine vêtue, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, et complètement collé à Yuu Kanda, c'était carrément TERRIFIANT!

A cet instant, dire que j'étais dans de beaux draps était un jeu de mot stupide et un doux euphémisme...

J'étais dans la mer-

Sa respiration venait curieusement de changer. Il ne bougeait plus, et avait l'air crispé.

L'avais-je réveillé?

Un moment... L'AVAIS-JE RÉVEILLÉ ?

Si c'était le cas, je devais m'enfuir au plus vite! Ou plutôt faire semblant de dormir... Mais c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas, après tout, Kanda était un exorciste entraîné, il pouvait détecter la présence de n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, je ne pourrais pas lui faire croire que je dors, et encore moins m'évader en douce de ses bras. D'ailleurs, il n'a toujours pas bougé. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment réveillé ? Je levais légèrement la tête pour vérifier, pour la baisser aussitôt. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il était réveillé. Ses yeux ouverts en témoignaient parfaitement. Mais pendant un certain moment, aucun d'entre nous n'osa bouger.

Et ça devenait sérieusement pesant.

Ne pouvant toujours pas me résoudre à faire quoi que ce soit, je me réhabituais petit à petit à la sensation de la peau de Kanda contre la mienne, me relaxant progressivement. Et c'est comme si le fait de me sentir relaxée rassurait Kanda, qui lui aussi se décrispait.

Même si aucun de nous ne regardait l'autre, le silence lourd et pesant avait été remplacé par quelque chose d'apaisant. La situation était particulièrement gênante, mais cela restait agréable. Il bougea subitement, se redressant au dessus de moi et me jetant un regard perplexe. Il semblait tout aussi étonné de me voir là. Il s'assit, passant ses main dans ses cheveux, et regardant dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-h-huh...

Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de comment j'étais arrivé ici, et qui plus est, il semblait encore un peu dans les vappes... C'était plutôt bon pour moi, sinon je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde...

Il passa sa main sur son visage, agacé, et me reposa la même question, de façon plus agressive cette fois. Il émergeait, je fesais donc mieux de répondre avant qu'il ne se fache.

-J-Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle de rien...

Il se mit alors à sourire. Quoi que le fait de le voir sourire soit déjà quelque chose d'effrayant en soit, j'eus un léger frisson me passant sur le dos, anticipant ce qui allait arriver. Non, ce n'était un sourire adorable et sincère, un de ceux que l'on voyait sur Lenalee ou Allen, mais plutôt un sourire léger, carnassier, séduit, un qui sentait la luxure à des kilomètres, un de ceux qu'on voyait fréquemment sur le visage du maréchal Cross...

Oh.

...

en fait je me trompais, au moment où Kanda s'est penché au dessus de moi, ses mains des deux côtés du lit, et ce sourire flippant encore accroché aux lèvres, c'était là que j'étais vraiment dans la mer- d'accord, dans le caca... très profondément dans le caca... Parce que si je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui m'étais arrivé la veille, Kanda semblait absolument ravie de me le rappeler...

_Je ne toucherais plus JAMAIS à l'alcool... JAMAIS!_

oOoOoOoOo

Plus tard, nous étions hors de la chambre, moi, dans un état de gêne indéfinissable, et Kanda, étrangement de bonne humeur. Non pas que cette séance matinale de jambe en l'air improvisée ai été désagréable, je m'étais même surprise à apprécier, mais ça restait Kanda, qui était de cinq ans mon cadet. Et je ne voulais pas savoir ce que ferait le reste de l'ordre en découvrant ce petit écart de conduite, car nous étions pas sans savoir que ce genre de chose, entre exorciste ou autre, était proscrit. Il semblait que la flamboyante jeunesse de l'Ordre ne tenait pas rigueur de ce détail...

oOoOoOoOo

En une soirée, j'avais englouti assez de verre pour me jurer de ne plus jamais touché à une bouteille d'alcool, même pas au 90° utilisé à l'infirmerie. Et en une matinée, j'avais fait changé l'opinion de Kanda a mon sujet. Il semblait trouvé bon de se "tromper" de chambre de temps à autre (chose qui était impossible pou Yuu Kanda) et d'y passer un certain temps en ma compagnie...

oOoOoOoOo

Désormais, à la prochaine célébration, s'assurer que la seule chose se trouvant dans mon verre soit de l'eau... au risque de mourir d'épuisement physique le lendemain...


	3. Chapter 3

_**auteurs: **masaari et Hell**  
**_

_**disclaimer :** D-Gray Man ne nous appartient pas, quelle tristesse...-sniff-**  
**_

**_warning:_** nope ^^ à part peut-être un peu d'OOC et du gnangnan vous faire étouffer dans la guimauve ^^"

**

* * *

**

Le ciel était sombre et le tonnerre grondait. Les rues avaient été vidées, la populace étant allé s'abriter pour échapper à cette pluie torrentielle. Mais elle était là. Miranda était là. Sous la pluie, fermée à tout ce qui l'entourait. Fermée à la voix de la personne qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Interdite à ses mots, elle ne pouvait les entendre, elle ne _voulait_ les entendre**. **Lui tournant le dos, frustrée, partagée entre cette colère irrationnelle et ce déchirement au cœur, Miranda restait immobile. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui faire face.

Il lui saisit alors le bras, forçant la confrontation. Mais la jeune femme ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de croiser son regard.

_Ce_ regard. Celui de Kanda.

Ce regard qu'il lui avait jeté quelques jours auparavant, et qui avait brisé quelque chose en elle.

Il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là...

...Ses larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluies qui glissaient sur ses joues. Elle avait été envoyée en mission avec Kanda. Cette mission s'était avouée plus dure que prévue. Beaucoup trop dure. Kanda avait été gravement blessé, les patrouilleurs avaient tous été tués, et elle, blessée au bras, se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. L'allemande voulu s'approcher, le soigner, ou tenter de l'apaiser de cette douleur, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant. Il lui cria de s'éloigner, de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Ce cri se mêlait au grondement du tonnerre, la faisant sursauter. Elle tenta à nouveau de faire un pas en sa direction, il lui hurla de le laisser tranquille...

...D'une main hésitante, Miranda ramassa la veste tâchée de sang de son collègue. tombée lors de la dure bataille. Elle resta immobile, confuse. Attendant inconsciemment un geste du jeune homme. Ce dernier se leva après un moment, puis s'approcha de la jeune femme. Son visage fut illuminé par un éclair, dévoilant l'expression de ses yeux sur sa collègue. _Ce regard. _Il lui glaça le sang. Elle resta muette, ne sachant que dire, et sentant que son cœur menaçait de s'arrêter à tout instant. Kanda lui avait jeté un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais jeté à personne dans l'Ordre. Un regard qui, elle le savait, la marquerait au plus profond d'elle-même...

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois, et Kanda arracha sa veste des frêles mains de son aînée. Celle-ci posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, qui se défit rudement de la prise. Cette mission s'acheva sur cette vision, et des paroles que le japonais avait prononcé et qui avait laissé un gout amer à Miranda...

_"Laisse-moi tranquille..." _

Ce qu'elle s'engagea vivement à faire dès leur retour au quartier général.

A peine avaient-ils rendu le rapport de mission qu'ils avaient tout deux pris des directions aussi différentes que les personnes qu'ils étaient. Miranda ne l'approcha pas plus que nécessaire, évitant le contact direct et lui adressant à peine la parole. Ce comportement aurait pu n'alarmer personne, étant donné qu'ils s'agissait de Miranda et Kanda, cependant, la situation était différente. Depuis son arrivée à la Congrégation, Miranda avait été la seule personne capable de rester plus de dix minutes à moins d'un mètre du kendoka, sans être réduit en pièce. Il semblait même que le japonais avait pris plaisir à la compagnie de l'allemande, si bien que le fait qu'ils aient rompu toute communication aussi subitement avait légèrement surpris le reste de l'ordre.

Mais la personne qui avait le plus été surpris par la tournure de la situation avait été Kanda lui-même. Les conséquences s'étant fait sentir directement dans ses habitudes. Il était devenu encore plus glacial et irritable qu'avant, si cela était possible. Il n'était plus concentré lorsqu'il méditait, et ceux qui avait le malheur de s'entraîner avec lui, prenait le risque d'y perdre la vie, plus que d'accoutumé: le jeune homme, visiblement frustré, voulant se défouler, ne retenait aucunement ses coups face à ses pauvres adversaires qui encaissaient difficilement, et se retrouvaient avec un aller simple pour l'infirmerie.

Kanda avait noté son changement d'attitude et bien qu'il détestait y songer, il en connaissait la raison. C'était _elle. _Ou plutôt son absence._  
_

Au moment où la seule présence qu'il tolérait, la seule qu'il acceptait près de lui, avait commencé à s'éloigner, ses humeurs et sa façon d'agir avaient changé. Il ne fallait donc pas être extralucide pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais fier comme il l'était, son égo lui fit ravaler ces pensée_s, _et il fit comme si ce qui se passait ne l'affectait pas. Feignant même la satisfaction de retrouver le calme et la sérénité de son habituel train de vie, sans _cette femme geignarde dans les parages._

Ce n'était évidemment qu'un vain mensonge qu'il faisait croire aux autres, tout en essayant lui même de s'en convaincre. Et il se raccrocha à ce mensonge pendant quelques jours. Mais la vérité rattrape bien vite ceux qui tentent de se voiler la face. Mettant alors sa fierté de côté, Kanda se résigna à aller voir Miranda, avec le secret espoir de la ramener à lui.

Il décida en premier lieu de la chercher dans les endroits qu'elle affectionnait. Les lieux où elle aimait être seule, ainsi il pourrait lui parler à l'abri des regards. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n'était nulle part où il supposait la trouver.

C'était absurde. Pourquoi se dérangeait-il à la chercher alors que bien avant son arrivée, tout allait bien, il ne se souciait de rien, ni de personne. Il était seul et s'en sortait parfaitement comme ça. Il n'avait personne à protéger. Personne dont la vie était plus importante que son objectif d'exorciste. Personne à regretter en cas de mort.

La mort.

Ce qui aurait pu arriver à Miranda s'il ne s'était pas interposé. Pourquoi était-elle si inconsciente ? Normalement il l'aurait laissé mourir, après tout, c'était une exorciste, elle devait être préparé à ça...mais cette fois-là était différente. Kanda ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Il ne _voulait_ pas la laisser mourir. Cette fois-là, il avait craint de la perdre...

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par le son de la voix de Lenalee. Le jeune fille passa près de lui en lui adressant un sourire en guise de salut, sourire auquel il répondit à peine. La chinoise marchait avec son frère Komui et le jeune Allen. Les trois comparses s'arrêtèrent devant une fenêtre où l'on voyait les gouttes de pluie s'écraser violemment contre la vitre.

"J'espère que Miranda a trouvé un endroit où s'abriter, ça fait un moment qu'elle est sortie..." dit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Kanda entreprit de sortir de l'enceinte de l'Ordre et de se mettre à la recherche de sa collègue allemande.

Le jeune homme avait fait une dizaine de mètres, sans réussir à la trouver. Il continua son chemin pendant un certain moment, bravant la pluie et le vent, jusqu'à finalement en avoir assez et de s'arrêter. Il scruta à travers les filets que formaient les gouttes de pluie et tenta d'apercevoir un abris. Les rues avaient été vidées, semble-t-il, et il ne pu se repérer que par les lumières qui scintillaient dans l'obscurité. Il avança vers elles, se résignant finalement à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait mettre les choses au clair avec Miranda que lorsqu'il la verrait à la Congrégation. Et au sec.

Kanda avançait progressivement vers la source de lumière qui lui semblait le plus proche, et remarqua une silhouette. Au son des pas du jeune homme dans les flaques, la silhouette sursauta, et, à l'étonnement du japonais, commença à s'éloigner. C'est alors que le kendoka reconnu la silhouette, éclairée par un éclair. C'était Miranda. Elle semblait vouloir s'enfuir.

"Oï! Arrête-toi!" Lui cria-t-il.

Elle se stoppa immédiatement mais ne daigna pas lui faire face. Il avança en sa direction, se demandant ce qui lui passait dans la tête de son aîné, continuant à l'appeler. Aucune réponse.

-Eh, je te parle. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Continua le jeune homme

-...

Miranda restait muette, pétrifiée. Et Kanda était frustré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devait réagir dans ce genre de situation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, ni comment elle fonctionnait. Elle lui était tellement complexe, trop complexe. Il aurait voulu qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui explique ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi elle l'évitait. S'il le fallait, et cette pensée le dérangeait énormément, il aurait même voulu qu'elle cri, qu'elle s'énerve, qu'elle lui frappe dessus si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux. Mais elle n'en ferait rien. Elle garderait tout à l'intérieur, comme elle l'a toujours fait. La jeune femme se sentait mal, elle avait peur de l'affronter, peur qu'il la rejette encore. Elle était en colère. Contre elle, parce qu'elle s'était sentie inutile et faible, comme _avant_. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à lire en lui et à l'apaiser. Et contre lui, parce qu'il l'avait repoussé. Parce que sa fierté, au autre chose, mais elle ne voulait pas réellement le savoir, l'avait poussé à s'enfermer dans la carapace émotionnelle qu'il s'était forgé depuis toutes ces années, et qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à ébrécher. C'était peut-être illégitime, elle le savait, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher afin d'avoir, ne serait qu'une infime raison, de lui en vouloir, et de ne pas se sentir plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Prise par surprise, Kanda lui saisit le bras, la contraignant à lui faire face.

-Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe, oui ?

-...

-Oï!

-T-tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille, non ?

Miranda ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle lui avait répondu en espérant qu'il lâche l'affaire mais le japonais en était encore loin. Il voulait comprendre.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je-

-A la fin de notre dernière mission. Tu m'as clairement demandé de te laisser tranquille.

Ces mots avait été prononcés sur un ton dans lequel on lisait facilement la rancune et la peine. Et Kanda comprit. Cette mission, cette nuit de pluie torrentielle, le sang, la perte de l'innocence, la mort des patrouilleurs, et Miranda qui avait été blessée. Tout ces sentiments qui se mélangeait en lui: la frustration, la haine, la colère et... et la peur aussi. Il se détestait, non seulement de ne pas avoir rempli sa mission, mais aussi d'avoir laisser l'allemande manquer de se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Il s'était senti si mal qu'il avait déversé toute cette négativité sur elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Il lui avait ordonné de ne pas s'approcher de lui, de ne pas utiliser son innocence, de...

... _de le laisser tranquille_ ...

-tch!

-E-Excuse-moi Kanda-kun, je vais rentrer.

-Attend.

Il lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin puis attrapant son visage, il la regarda dans ses yeux.

Elle était terrorisée.

Le jeune homme lâcha automatiquement le bras de sa collègue, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. Silencieux.

-Miranda je...

-P-pourquoi ?

-...?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire... me faire confiance... ?

Lui faire confiance ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

Et puis pour qui le prenait-elle ? Après tout, il était Kanda Yuu. Il n'avait jamais fais confiance à personne, cela impliquait dépendre de quelqu'un, et il ne voulait dépendre de personne. Le regard jusque là fuyant de Miranda s'intensifia alors, plus insistant qu'il ne l'avait été.

-J-Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi... Je te suis sûrement plus inutile qu'autre chose sur un champ de bataille mais... malgré ça...je voudrais que tu te reposes sur moi...que tu me fasses assez confiance pour... pour...

Elle était incapable d'achever sa phrase. Gardant malgré tout son regard fixé sur Kanda, craignant inconsciemment de recroiser ses yeux vides, haineux, dédaigneux. Le regard de la jeune femme devint si insistant que le jeune homme détourna le sien. Puis, reprenant enfin le contrôle de lui-même, il saisit la main de la jeune femme et commença à marcher, sans pour autant la regarder. Ce geste désarçonna la jeune allemande qui ne dit malgré tout rien, prenant le silence de son cadet pour un message positif. Elle le souhaitait du moins. Mais ce silence se fit pesant, trop pour les nerfs de la jeune exorciste, déjà à bout de force. Elle se stoppa alors, et attendit la réaction de dernier se tourna pour lui faire face. Il sembla prendre une grande respiration, et au moment où Miranda s"attendait à le voir la réprimander, il se pencha doucement vers elle et l"embrassa. Cet instant, ce geste de Kanda, c"était bien plus qu"il ne fallait à Miranda. Cela représentait plus que toutes les explications que le jeune homme aurait pu lui donner.

Lorsque les deux exorcistes se séparèrent, aucunmot ne fut prononcé. Aucun mot n"avait besoin d"être prononcé...

* * *

**Voilà! On espère que ça vous a plu les gens!**

**A la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**auteurs: **masaari et Hell_

_**disclaimer :** D-Gray Man ne nous appartient pas, ça se verrait sinon... _

_**Note de nous x^) :** Cette fic nous a été inspiré lorsque nous sommes allée en virée shopping. Vous savez, cette vision typique du mec qui est obligé d'accompagner sa copine lorsqu'elle va faire du shopping et de lui donner son avis "honnêtement". Et on s'est mis à discuter de ça tout en faisant nos emplettes. _

_Peut-être la dernière fic postée avant deux semaines (on sait, ça va pas faire une big différence étant donné qu'on poste pas des masses mais bon...) étant donné que nous partons toutes les deux en vacances, mais ne t'en fais pas lecteur-sama, nous partons pour mieux revenir, avec (théoriquement) de nouvelles fics en prolifération dans nos petits cerveaux dérangés. Bien, maintenant que la partie de la note débile et totalement inutile est passé, place à la fic!_

_

* * *

_

C'était stupide.

Totalement, irrémédiablement et indéniablement stupide.

C'était ce que Kanda se disait depuis qu'il avait, et il s'en maudissait encore, accepté d'accompagner les filles dans leur virée shopping.

La situation était stupide, le lieu où il se trouvait était stupide, les vendeurs qu'il rencontrait étaient stupide, et il se sentait lui-même stupide. Il suivait ses deux collègues féminines, Lenalee et Miranda, leur servant visiblement de porteur plus qu'autre chose. Mais il se consolait malgré tout en voyant Allen et Lavi, les sacs de Lenalee en main ( et c'était eux les plus à plaindre...). çà ne l'étonnait pas que ces deux débiles aient pu se faire piéger, ils ne refusaient rien à Lenalee (surtout lorsqu'ils étaient menacé par un komulin deux mètres derrière), mais lui...

Comment s'était-il fait embarqué là-dedans?

Par un merveilleux stratagème de chantage détourné ou comment utiliser la jalousie d'un homme à son avantage.

Ainsi, deux jours auparavant, Lenalee avait proposé à Miranda de se rendre en ville histoire de faire des emplettes. La jeune fille avait bien entendu prévue d'enrôler de gré ou de force quelques protagonistes masculins, et son dévolu s'était posé sur les trois exorcistes présents dans la même pièce: Allen, Lavi et malheureusement, Kanda.

Au premier abord, il avait refusé. Aucune chance qu'il accepte du premier coup. Ni du deuxième. La raison: parce que c'était Lenalee qui lui avait demandé (il avait beau la connaitre depuis longtemps, il était hors de question qu'il lui passe ce caprice, non mais!). C'était sans compter sur les yeux doux et les arguments plutôt convaincants de Miranda...

Après le refus catégorique de Kanda à l'encontre de la chinoise, la jeune femme s'était entretenue avec le japonais. Lui faisant savoir qu'elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas venir et qu'elle respectait cette décision (ce qui satisfaisait le jeune homme) mais lui faisant aussi subtilement comprendre que si lui n'était pas disposé à l'accompagner, Marie ou Krory seraient eux, sûrement ravies de l'être, et qu'ils lui donneraient volontiers leur avis sur les tenues qu'elle essayerait.

Sachant où elle voulait en venir, le kendoka réfléchit. Devait-il maintenir son refus? Il dû peser le pour et le contre.

Pour:

1- il serait tranquille sans ces énergumènes pour lui taper sur les nerfs, et ce, pendant quelques heures.

2- avec la satisfaction de penser qu'ils seront en train d'en baver.

Contre:

1- Miranda passant du temps avec ces énergumènes...

2- Miranda étant entourée de ces énergumènes...

3- Miranda essayant des tenues devant ces énergumènes...

4- Ces énergumènes en train de fantasmer sur Miranda...

...

L'esprit du jeune homme se remplit alors de tout les scénarios possibles et imaginables, se mettant tout seul dans la tête que ses collègues étaient tous des pervers affamés de chair fraîche et de peau nue, et que Miranda était la victime parfaite, innocente, naïve, un poil stupide quand il ne le fallait pas, si bien qu'elle serait capable de se laisser faire... Voyant l 'expression de son jeune cadet, l'allemande se mit à sourire discrètement (elle avait appris à cerner les points faibles de son amant, et la jalousie en était un). Il avait beau agir comme un être froid et désintéressé des autres, ses réactions étaient celles d'un jeune amant possessif. Gardant malgré tout un semblant de dignité, le japonais accepta...

D'où le fait qu'il se trouvait stupide.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

Et il le regrettait amèrement.

Accompagner une femme faire ses courses, c'était le rôle d'un petit ami/fiancé/et truc du genre. C'était une activité réservée à ceux qui étaient en plein dans une relation. Lui et Miranda partageait certes une relation particulière, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de "relation". Il n'était pas son petit ami ou quelque chose qui pourrait y ressembler de près ou de loin. Il se refusait à se voir comme tel, car cela impliquerait beaucoup trop de chose...

Deux heures de marche plus tard, et une dizaine de sacs de plus, le jeune homme continuait à se dire que ce genre de pratique était une perte de temps. C'est alors que Lenalee attrapa le bras de son ainée afin de l'entraîner dans un magasin, interdisant les trois garçons de les suivre. Ces derniers patientèrent donc devant la vitrine. Une demi-heure passa. Lavi, ennuyé, tenta d'apercevoir les deux femmes à travers la vitrine et afficha un sourire amusé en se tournant vers ses deux comparses masculins. Allen se mit à scruter à son tour, suivi de Kanda qui observa du coin de l'oeil. Le magasin dans lequel les deux jeunes femmes étaient entrées était un magasin de lingerie, et à travers les manequins qui ornaient la vitrine, on pouvait voir les clientes. Piqué de curiosité, Lavi décida d'entrer. Allen, refusant d'endosser les paquets pharamineux de Lenalee, le suivit en protestant qu'ils devaient rester à l'extérieur. Kanda les suivit à son tour, à la fois curieux, et ne voulant pas rester dehors comme un idiot.

Lorsque lenalee les vit, elle tenta de les chasser, mais sans succès. Pendant que la chinoise essayait de faire déguerpir Allen et Lavi, Kanda en profita pour s'éloigner. Laissant les paquets dans un coin, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi encombrants que ceux de sa jeune collègue, et progressa à l'intérieur du magasin. Il arriva finalement à une salle où il y avait des miroir et des chaises. Il s'agissait d'une salle d'essayage. Une voix familière se fit ensuite entendre.

"L-Lenalee, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop...je veux dire...je ne pense pas que ça m'aille...Je ne devrais peut-être pas le prendre... Lenalee? Lena-" Elle ouvrit le rideau de la petite cabine et se retrouva face à Kanda.

...

Silence.

...

Re-silence.

...

Re-méga-giga-supra-silence.

...

contact cerveau de nouveau actif.

...

Une réaction peut-être?

"K-K-K-Kanda-kun? M-mais qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Le jeune homme avait l'air surpris, ne lâchant pas des yeux l'allemande qui se mit à rougir violemment. Elle laissait découvrir un ensemble de lingerie blanc, se mariant parfaitement avec sa peau de porcelaine, orné de dentelle et de broderie sobre, la pièce du bas étant retenue par de fins lacets blancs. C'était un ensemble simple mais non moins séduisant et qui faisait son petit effet sur le jeune homme. Reprenant contenance, le kendoka se dirigea vers la sortie : " Tu devrais le prendre..." Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme confuse.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, Kanda constata que Lavi et Allen avait été chassé avec succès (cela par a présence visible de bosses et de bleu sur ses deux comparses.). Et ainsi, lorsque les deux jeunes femmes firent enfin leur apparition hors du magasin, il vit avec un contentement dissimulé le petit paquet blanc entre les mains de son aînée...

Le soir venu, après leur retour, Miranda se retira dans sa chambre pour enfiler le contenue du petit paquet blanc, se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de son cadet en la voyant dans cette tenue. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sursauta en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle vit Kanda entrer et refermer la porte à clé, elle paniqua et tenta de cacher son manque de tenue en saisissant la couverture qui se trouvait sur son lit, ce qui était inutile, étant donné qu'il l'avait vu bien moins vêtue que ça...

-K-Kanda-kun? T-tu m'as fait peur...je-je...

Mais le jeune homme prit la couverture pour la lancer plus loin et s'approcha lentement, prenant le temps de savourer chacune des courbes et des formes de sa partenaire. Il passa lentement ses mains sur le corps de cette dernière, appréciant le toucher de sa peau et du fin tissu qu'elle arborait. Il aimait ce toucher, cette sensation, ses doigts jouant avec les fins lacets qu'il déferait dans un futur proche...

Et il se dit, lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau de l'allemande, que finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas autant perdu son temps que ça...

Elle avait acheté quelque chose parce qu'il lui avait donné son avis dessus...

Il n'était sûrement pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un "petit ami", mais il bénéficiait d'un avantage commun à ces guignols...

Lorsqu'il était forcé d'accompagné sa "moitié" faire du shopping...

il avait la joie de la voir enfiler quelque chose qu'il aurait le plaisir certain de lui retirer le soir venu...

* * *

**Et voilà! On espère que ça vous aura plu! On sait, c'est débile mais on aime bien cette vision de Miranda qui utilise son "experience" avec Kanda pour l'amadouer, tout en gardant ce côté tellement timide et chou quand elle est avec lui w**

**Aller, lecteur-sama! A la prochaine!**


End file.
